Andeveraza
Andeveraza is the Fiendish Aspect of Family, Protection, and Vengeance. She is the patron deity of Orphans, Parents, and any who look for a place to belong. She is wildly the most popular of the Aspects, and arguably the most powerful. The avatar of Andeveraza appears as a beautiful, matronly human woman of average height, with flawless alabaster skin, and long black hair that runs past her shoulders in immaculate curls. Her eyes are covered in a black, viscous, tar-like liquid that constantly weeps down sides of her face, framing her warm smile; and staining the collar of her simple, elegant white gown, which neither hides nor flaunts her features. Those who look upon her in person are said to feel both a deep, and abiding comfort at her presence, and a horrible, compelling rage directed toward whatever causes her weep. She also sometimes appears to mortals as a figure of a similar description, save for being their race instead of a human. Andeveraza has also been known to take the form of a large black swan, or a white-skinned nymph who sprouts from an oleander tree. __TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, any healing you receive or perform heals an additional number of hit points equal to your piety. This bonus is added after any effects that increase your healing. If an effect would reduce to you less than -1 HP while this blessing is in effect, you are instead reduced to -1 HP and immediately stabilize. If this effect triggers, this blessing deactivates and cannot be activated again for one week. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to Heal skill checks and to Diplomacy skill checks made to influence a creature's attitude towards you. Whenever a creature deals damage to another worshiper of Andeveraza who's within 30 feet of you while this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to attack rolls made to hit that creature until the end of your next turn. Obedience and Boons Spend half an hour mourning, offering your condolences to the spurned Mother. Then spend half an hour celebrating the approach of a better time. Although not required, this ritual is best performed with other Family members. Gain a piety bonus to saves vs emotion effects for 24 hours. Once per day, you may use cure light wounds 3/day; or compassionate ally 2/day; or prayer 1/day as spell like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. For a number of rounds per day equal to (3 + your Charisma modifier), you may weep black tears. Creatures who attempt hostile actions towards you while you weep must make a Will save or be overcome with grief, losing their action. Beginning to weep is a standard action, and continuing is a swift action each round thereafter. This acts as an emotion-based sanctuary effect heightened to 6th level, except taking a hostile action yourself does not prematurely end it. Once per day, as a standard action, you may cause all non-Andeverazan creatures within 50 ft. of you to attack the nearest other non-Andeverazan creature for 2d4 rounds, gaining a +2 profane bonus to attack and weapon damage rolls while doing so. A Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Charisma modifier) negates this effect. The DC to resist is increased by 2 during a Black Jubilee. Description Mortal Heralds *'Race' Unknown; Culture Unknown; Alignment Chaotic Evil *'Level' 21+; Class Life Oracle/Warpriest of Andeveraza (Cult Leader) *'Status' Active; '''Affiliations '''Andeveraza (Mortal Herald), Falair (Leader), Famille Noir (Leader), The Masked Fool (Ex-Herald), Ximatia Category:Deities Category:Ximatianism Category:Lawful Evil Deities Category:Major Deities Category:Fiend Deities Category:Aspect Deities Category:Deities of Community Category:Deities of Death Category:Deities of Healing Category:Deities of Protection Category:Deities of Chaos